Rodimus Prime
Rodimus Prime (ロディマス・プライム, Rodimasu Puraimu) is a great military commander and a superior warrior, much like Optimus Prime, yet is a 'bot that strives for peace and freedom. First at odds with Optimus Prime for his conduct of the war against the Decepticons, Rodimus eventually became Optimus' second-in-command and defacto commander of the Autobots when Optimus himself was unavailable. Biography :Voice actor: Paul Dobson (English), Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese) His veichle mode is a Cybertronian Car on Cybertron, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth veichle mode of a long-nose truck cap. Gallery Personality Alot like Optimus, he is a great military commander and a superior warrior, much like Optimus Prime, yet is a 'bot that strives for peace and freedom. First at odds with Optimus Prime for his conduct of the war against the Decepticons, Rodimus eventually became Optimus' second-in-command and defacto commander of the Autobots when Optimus himself was unavailable. Relationships Friends/Allies *Alpha Q *Omnicons *other Primes *Optimus Prime *Hot Shot *Armorhide *Mirage *Landmine *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ratchet *Ironhide *Jazz *Warpath *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots *Humans *Rad White *Alexis Thi Dang *Carlos Lopez *Billy *Fred *Seth *Sid *Stella Holley *Shaun *Kicker Jones *Brian Jones *Miranda Jones *Sally Jones *Misha Miramond *Coby Hansen *Bud Hansen *Lori *Amos Hume *Lucy Suzuki *President of the United States *Secretary General of the United Nations *NEST **Mike Franklin **Grant **Hathaway **Quint **Tyber *Amphitrite Family *AllSpark (creator) *[http://transformertitans-animated.wikia.com/wiki/Rodimus_Prime future Rodimus Prime] (namesake descendant) Neutral *Draximus Prime *Undermine *Brimstone Rivals *Scourge Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilites History On Cybertron, Rodimus Prime was a great military commander during the war against the Decepticons, on a par with Optimus before he became a Prime. However, he became disillusioned with the endless war and so, accompanied by Mirage, Landmine, and the ancestors of the Omnicons, having left the war behind in order to seek a new world, travelled across the galaxy, righting wrongs and defending the innocent. For this, they gained the eternal admiration of Hot Shot and Armorhide. Most of this crew eventually chose a peaceful life of mining energon on a new home planet, eventually coming under the leadership of Sureshock; Rodimus Prime, Mirage, and Landmine continued to wander the galaxy. During his travels, the trio arrived on Planet Q and made contact with the Quintesson rulers, Alpha Quintesson and Scorponok. They eventually left, but Rodimus promised that they would return if the planet was threatened. Sure enough, during the time they were gone, Unicron attempted to devour Planet Q. While Alpha Quintesson fretfully waited for Rodimus Prime to return, Scorponok evacuated the Quintessons for them to survive on another planet, then enacted a desperate plan to blow up their world in order to injure the chaos bringer. The planet was destroyed, leaving Unicron damaged and Alpha Q surived the planet explosion, rescued and escorted to one of the close Quintesson ship. By the time Rodimus arrived, all that was left was a field of small asteroids. Synopsis Notes Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Cybertronian Category:Primes Category:Cybertronian Primes Category:Powerlinx Combiners